Beatrice (Re:Zero)
Summary Beatrice is Subaru's contracted Artificial Spirit and a member of the Emilia Camp. Beatrice is an Artificial Spirit created by The Witch of Greed Echidna over 400 years ago. She calls Echidna her mother and never questioned her decisions. Beatrice is never honest with her feelings. She met the original Lewes Meyers and became friends with her, however, everything started to change when The Warlock of Acedia Hector attacked the Sanctuary. Echidna was able to fend off his attack however she doubted that she would be able to do it another time. To protect everyone in the Sanctuary, Lewes offered to use herself to speed up the process of putting up the barrier around Sanctuary, Beatrice wasn't able to stop her, and this still hurt her 400 years later, that she lost her first friend. Before Hector could attack again Echidna told Beatrice to use her Door Crossing to connect her library to Roswaal's mansion, as she wanted the knowledge she had collected to survive, Beatrice wanted to stay and help her mother, but Echidna said even if she were to, her chance of winning wouldn't improve much. Echidna told Beatrice to protect the library until "they" showed up to bring her out of the library, she was also given a gospel, an imperfect version of the Book of Wisdom. Throughout the centuries many people tried to take her out of the library, but they were all interested in the knowledge in the Forbidden Library or using Beatrice as she is a great spirit. Beatrice began to close her heart, doubting that "they" would ever show up. Subaru irritated her, as he was different from the rest, he wasn't interested in the library or her as a spirit, and so she wanted him to leave the mansion as he would usually causally walk into the library and talk about random stuff. Beatrice was starting to feel again and it scared her. Deep down she wanted Subaru to be "they" but she was sure he wasn't and her gospel said nothing about him being "they". The isolation of following her mother's instructions for 400 years eventually got to her and she wanted to be released from her suffering, and as such she became suicidal, she was unable to kill herself, so she wanted someone to do it for her. Subaru refused to let her die, he refused to be her "they" who never showed up, and was determined to get her out of the library as her eyes clearly said that she was lonely. After numerous and painful attempts to convince her to leave the library Subaru succeeded, and Beatrice became his contract spirit. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Beatrice Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Female Age: 400+ Classification: Artificial Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Spatial Manipulation, Time Stop, Age Manipulation (Can accelerate a person's time), BFR (Can send things to another dimension), Teleportation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification with E-M-T, Sense Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block level (Clashed evenly with Ley, one-shotted Elsa) Speed: Supersonic+ (Was easily able to keep up with Elsa) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Tanked hits from Ley) Stamina: Average Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: The gospel, a black book that lists the holder's future. The book is not combat applicable, it would be helpful to plan attacks or reveal information on upcoming attacks, but it can't reveal specific details like what a person will say or do while in combat. In addition Beatrice's gospel has been blank for a while, and no longer reveals any information about the future. Intelligence: Above Average (Being over 400 years old, Beatrice has vast amounts of knowledge on a variety of subjects, and is always reading books in her library) Weaknesses: Beatrice has a terrible mana consumption rate which she formerly got around by draining mana from people in the mansion using the library as a medium. She now has restrictions on her power because of the contract with Subaru: *Beatrice cannot restore mana on her own *Beatrice cannot use the mana in the atmosphere *Beatrice can only drain mana from Subaru Because of these restrictions, she can't use her best moves by herself, however before making a contract with Subaru she had no such limitations. She can still get around these restrictions by using mana crystals however she has a limited amount of times she can cast magic with the crystals. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'El Shamac:' The target becomes unable to control their bodies while under its effects. *'Ul Shamac:' Covers the area in darkness making the opponent unable to tell anything while under its effect, such as where they are sitting or standing, whether or not they are conscious, whether they are breathing in or out, dead or alive, whether they still retained human shape, how to move their arms, who they are etc. Those affected by it can be snapped out of its effects by being hit really hard. *'Al Shamac:' Capable of sending its target to a different dimension. *'Door Crossing:' Door Crossing connects its space to the interior of a single building, otherwise to the place Beatrice most recently knew. It can't connect over especially long ranges, however even if it's long range, if she has deep ties to a place, Door Crossing can connect to it. She can also use a limited version to teleport things. *'Minya:' Creates stakes made of crystallized mana covered with light purple flames. They are strong enough to penetrate defenses. Any stakes in the air explode and release smaller stakes that fly in all directions which then rips targets apart. *'El Minya:' Same as Minya except the number of stakes can go up to 40. *'Ur Minya:' Creates a purple ring of light around the target that shrinks and binds the target, subsequently spreading across their body. Once the target is bound, a huge purple-blue light appears above the target to destroy them. *'Murak:'Reduces the effects of gravity. Just by jumping lightly a person can jump as if they had springs. If the user wishes to, it can also be used to fly, although the user will get blown around by the wind like a leaf, but they won't flip around in midair. *'E・M・M:' An "absolute defense magic". Beatrice uses Yin Magic to interfere with the time and space around Subaru, and while he can't move during activation, he experiences no interference from outside the barrier. It is similar to the Authority of Greed but doesn't have the same risk, and can be used until mana runs out. *'E・M・T:' An "absolute negation magic". A spherical field several ten meters long with Subaru and Beatrice at the center is created which negates effects from mana within it. Julius remarks that it is useful against mages and those who use mana to assist their techniques. However, the magic only negates the use of mana, and so it has no effect on opponents who fight without it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Spirits Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Sense Users Category:Isekai Characters